Left in Ruinsagain
by alyolsen
Summary: Having an out cold team mate gave Sakura no choice. She had to fight back, but this time she was determined, she was ready to try and save the one person she finally realized she love. But it wasn't going to be easy in the least. Sasuke was of course an old friend. Dark


I can't believe I have to say this but,** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

and this is my first story XD but I will say, it is twisted, and I felt weird writing it. But none-the-less, I hope someone enjoys it.

WARNING: dark fiction, with rape and blood.

faster Sakura! Faster!

Sakura's thoughts could only help her so much, but while carrying the unconscious Naruto, it was harder for her to run any faster.

She jumped through the tree's with a shiver running down her spin. He was close, and she could feel it.

"Sakura" His voiced slithered. She flew to the left as small blades were thrown at her_. I can't stop, he will kill Naruto! _She had to keep going, if she stopped, she didn't stand a chance.

Before this fleeing, there was a battle between the old team members. Naruto and Sakura begged Sasuke to come home, "We could be happy again, we could go back to the way things were." Their pleads were met with nothing but hatred.

"Nothing will ever be the same." He snarled as he threw blades at his old team. And with that their battle stared. It wasn't long before Sakura was bleeding and wounded. Naruto, still standing, was determined to finish this. But Sasuke had gotten the better of him, nearly killing the young Hokage. That's when Sakura knew it was time to flee.

Sakura was losing strength. She still had not recovered from the battle only hours ago. She felt him closing in on them and decided to try and slow him down. She spun around from the branch she had landed on and used a shadow clone to battle him while she tried to find a place to hid. She knew she only had moments to spare before he would know the tricked she desperately played.

Jumping down from the tall trees and started running towards anything that could conceal them. She spun around desperately searching just to see Sasuke standing before her. She jumped at the suddenness.

"It looks like you have no where else to run to." He did a slimy smirk while looking upon the bloodied and bruised pink haired girl.

She glared at him, and tightened her grip onto Naruto. But she knew he was right, there was no where else to run, no one to help. She had to fight, to protect the one she finally loved. She would not let Naruto die.

She looked over at Sasuke and saw him looking her up and down, with a disgusting smile on his face. She felt gross and violated by his stare.

"You've grown...in many places, Sakura." He looked evil as he stared at her.

She slowly backed away and rested Naruto against a tree. She looked at Naruto's face, and cringed at the thought that this might be the last time she she's him. Tear threaten to fall, but she refuses. She kisses Naruto's cool lips, and stands to see her battle. She was determined not to loose.

Sasuke say the determination in her eyes, as she turned to face him.

"So you want to fight?" He asked already knowing the answer.

She nodded, and glared at the monster that stood across from her.

"I will kill." She spat, while he chuckled at her words.

"Doubtful." He smiled at pulled his sword out, ready to kill the one person in the whole world who used to love him. And thinking of slitting her throat got him extremely excited.

They stood there is a still silence as the wind blew through, and just like that, their battle begun.

Sakura threw kunai knifes at him that he easily dodged. He came at her with all his strength and speed. She was ready, as soon as he was in a close rang distance she released all her chakra into his evil and lifeless face. He flew across the field , as she sprinted towards him, building up her chakra yet again. He jumped up seconds before her fist met the ground her had laid upon. He came down with his blade barely missing her neck, but instead cutting the back of her shirt. A long cut was along her back and was trickling with her red blood.

Her face had pain written all over it, as she tried to regain her stance. He loved it. He wanted to cause her even more pain. He wanted her to know what real pain feels like, and he was going to put her through hell.

He lunged at her again, getting her off guard and having her fall to the ground. He took that moment to jump on top of her and bring his sword to her pale throat.

They were both breathing heavily as he sat on top of her.

"Don't move." He said trying to regain his stamina.

She kicked up with her legs, hitting him in his manhood, and causing him to growl in pain. She shoved him off of her and tried to run towards Naruto who was still unconscious.

Before she could make it, Sasuke grabbed her ankles and brought her to the ground. This time her held her hands over her head, and sat on her legs.

"Do you want to be punished that badly." He growled. She spat in his face. His patience was wearing thin and he back handed her with his free hand. Her lip was now bloodied and he found it extremely seductive.

He crushed his lips against her and licked up her blood, and forced his tongue into her mouth. She bit his tongue, drawing blood and making him retreat from her lips.

"Feisty" He smirked and then grabbed her face and slowly licked up the rest of the blood from her pastel skin.

Shivers went through her whole body. She felt disgusted, she hated his touch, his look, his voice. She hated the boy she once loved.

"I hate you." she said barely above a whisper as she averted her eyes. He felt hurt, almost. He never wanted to hear those words come from her sweet lips. But at the same time, he didn't care what she thought. All he wanted was to fuck her, with no feelings attached. Nothing.

He grabbed her lips again with his mouth and started to devour her cavern. She hated every second of it, and tried to bite him again with little success. He pulled away as she gasped for air. Her face was red, but not with lust. It was red with anger for what he was doing, and this turned him on.

"You must be enjoying this, I am after all your one and only 'Sasuke-kun'." He said mocking her former self.

"Not anymore! You are nothing to me Sasuke!" She shouted beginning to squirm under his body. Trying to free herself of his sick scent. He gripped her wrists harder, making her whimper in pain.

"This will be all the more fun then." He said while smiling and greedy, creepy smile.

Fear threatened to creep to her surface, but she refused. She would not give in that easily. She is not the same scared little crybaby he left years ago. She refused to go back to what she was. She thrashed about under his body as he was trying to contain his grip on her. She felt his grip loosen and she took her chance.

She broke one of her hands free and punched him right in the jaw. He fell back, his face already bruising. She ran over to Naruto and scooped him into her arms as she made a dash away from Sasuke.

She was running with her all, but it wasn't fast enough. Sasuke easily caught up with the pinked haired girl and knocked her over. Naruto's out cold body fell to the ground. Sakura was a few feet away from him when Sasuke pounced on her. This time, he wasn't going to go slow. His patience was gone and all that was left was anger and a throbbing jaw.

She struggled against him but he would have none of it. With a fast fist he punched her in the face, busting open a cut on her cheek bone. She winced in pain. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and held down her arms. He was done playing.

He took and small blade and cut open her shirt, revealing her fully grown chest. Her faced turned red, this time both with embarrassment and anger. He took her shirt and used it to tie her hands together behind her back. Of course she struggled but he easily controlled her.

Sakura, was now showing her fear. She was breaking, and he loved it.

"S-Sasuke, please...don't" She said as he was staring at her marvelous chest.

He chuckled a dark laugh and caressed he cheek.

"Why do you think I will stop?" he said as he slid his hand a top her breast.

She was shaking now, knowing what he intended to do. She was still a virgin and planed on doing this with Naruto. She didn't want to be deflowered by this monster.

Sasuke saw the fear playing across her face as he removed her bra, letting her boobs fall free of their restraint. He took one into his mouth and started sucking on her pink nipples. He heard her gasp and smiled as he nibbled on her hardening nipple.

"P-p-please! STOP!" She was trembling now. she couldn't do anything to stop him, but she wanted him to release her.

He looked up at her and kept going, ignoring every plea she made.

He massaged her breasts and he moved up to her neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. She cries of pain just made him harder. He rubbed his manhood against her. She looked uncomfortable. He smiled.

He moved a hand from her breast and removed her pants and panties. He then started to play with her clit. She cried out in pleasure. And oh, he couldn't wait. He shoved tow fingers in her getting a cry of pain this time. He trusted his fingers in and out, pounding her. She couldn't handel it any more and came with a loud scream of both pain and pleasure.

She felt ashamed and started to cry, not even trying to hold them back anymore. She pleaded again.

"Sasuke please! I have never done this before! Stop! I don't want you!" Her tears where now cascading down her rosy cheeks and she begged for this torture to end.

He just laughed.

"I would have thought you and Naruto would have done this by now Sakura. I misjudged you" He smiled and took out his throbbing man hood and placed it near her entrance. He was getting harder just by looking at the fear on her face. And then her started.

He thrusted deep into her, braking her precious barrier and earning a scream of pure pain. He kept going. Pounding into her like she was a blow up doll, only there to pleasure his throbbing member. He flung her legs up above her head and started pounding her. More cries of pain escaped her lips and he went in deeper than she thought possible.

"Naruto! Naruto, please help me!" She cried screaming for her out cold lover, who laid only feet from them.

"Sa-sakura..?" A weak voice called. Naruto was waking from his unconscious state.

Sakura cried, she wanted him to save her from this monster that was fucking her brains out.

Sasuke chuckled lifted Sakura up. She fell onto his cock, and let out a cry. Sasuke just smiled. She fell onto of his chest, not able to move.

"Move" He demanded, but she refused. She would not play his perverted games.

"Move or I will make you" He snarled at her, but still she would not. He lost it. He grabbed her waist and started pounding her harder than before. He was angry and he wanted her to be in pain. And that's what he got, more cries of pain as his member rubber harder and deeper into her womb. He was nearing his end and he could tell she was too. Her walls got tighter and he pounded ready to release his seed inside of her.

"Please, not inside..." she said ashamed of the way her body was feeling.

"I need to regain my clan some how Sakura" He said as he pushed her to the ground to finish. He fucked her from behind and the time was coming. He thrusted into her and let out his seed as she came along. He made sure that his seed could give life inside her. He didn't pull out as she laid there, limp. She was ashamed at how her body was, it betrayed her.

"SAKURA!" Yelled and injured Naruto coming back from his slumber. Naruto looked up to see his Sakura underneath a filthy traitor. He tried standing but he was to weak. Sasuke chuckled, and lifted Sakura to her knees.

"Look Naruto, I deflowered her, and she will be carrying my baby. She will no longer be yours." She slid his hand up and down her naked body, as Naruto watched him. Sakura's eye were burning from all the tears.

Sasuke removed himself from her and started to get dressed. He had accomplished his goals. Sakura was still naked and tied up on the ground. Naruto was still trying to crawl over to his girlfriends side. Sasuke found this amusing.

He lifted Sakura's head by her hair and whispered,

"I can't wait to do this again." He let her drop to the ground as she trembled and cried. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled, his monstrous smile.

" . " Naruto spat between his clenched teeth.

"I can't wait." And with that he was gone.

Leaving behind his team, in ruins just like the last time, and this made him even happier than before.

Fin


End file.
